Season 36 (2005)
."]] sings "A Cookie is a Sometime Food" to Cookie Monster.]] meets Super Chicken.]] and Telly.]] and Donald Trump.]] becomes little and meets Mike the Ladybug.]] was in the first Happy and Healthy Moments with Elmo and Rosita.]] and Zoe introduce the Sign Language Moment of the Day.]] Sesame Street Season 36 premiered on April 4, 2005. Season Overview This season, in response to studies in child obesity in America, the key focus is healthy habits. Each episode began with a cold opening featuring a cast member (Muppet or human) mentioning a different healthy habit each time, whether it's exercise, food or sleep. The season was met with wide reports that Cookie Monster would suddenly be executing a complete about-face: espousing healthy eating and moderation, trading in his trademark "C is for Cookie" in favor of a new song, "A Cookie is a Sometime Food," and (depending on the source) even going on a diet. For more on this issue see Cookie Monster: A Cookie is a Sometime Food. New Elmo's World segments included the subjects of Cats, Cameras, Jumping, Skin, and School. New installments of "Global Grover" included visits to Bangladesh, England, France, Netherlands, and Tibet. Zoe begins wearing her tutu in all new appearances. Parodies Parody sketches and segments include "A Cookie is a Sometimes Food" (a parody of A Woman is a Sometime Thing), "Worm Workout Song" (a parody of YMCA), "Dancin'" (a parody of Fallin by Alicia Keys), "Desperate Houseplants" (a parody of Desperate Housewives) "Grouch Eye for the Nice Guy" (a parody of "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy"), Joe Hundred Guy (a parody of Joe Millionaire), "24" (a parody of 24) and a Grouch take on The Apprentice. Episodes Episodes 4083 - 4108 (26 episodes) * Episode 4083 -- Telly learns to catch a ball * Episode 4084 -- Banana in the Stone * Episode 4085 -- Health Food Game Show * Episode 4086 -- Birdseed cookies * Episode 4087 -- As the Porridge Cooled * Episode 4088 -- How many balloons to raise Snuffy? * Episode 4089 -- American Fruit Stand * Episode 4090 -- Cookie Moon * Episode 4091 -- Snuffy feels he's too big * Episode 4092 -- Big Bird, Snuffy and friends hike * Episode 4093 -- Baby Bear's first day of school * Episode 4094 -- Telly learns the Grouchketeer Cheer * Episode 4095 -- Who'll Replace the Big Bad Wolf? * Episode 4096 -- Mexico on Sesame Street * Episode 4097 -- Rock sitter for Rocco * Episode 4098 -- Goldilocks takes over nursery rhymes * Episode 4099 -- Elmo and Zoe's scientific exploration * Episode 4100 -- "What Happens Next" show * Episode 4101 -- Elmo and Zoe claim a ball * Episode 4102 -- Gina's vet assistant * Episode 4103 -- Telly's and Baby Bear's Story * Episode 4104 -- Grouch Apprentice * Episode 4105 -- Super Chicken on Sesame Street * Episode 4106 -- Bob's deaf niece * Episode 4107 -- The Adventures of Little Big Bird, Part 1 * Episode 4108 -- The Adventures of Little Big Bird, Part 2 Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, The Amazing Mumford, Baby Bear, Barkley, Bert, Big Bad Wolf, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Big Bird, Cinderella, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, The Countess, Curly, Donald Grump, The Elephant, Elmo, Ernie, FilFil, Gladys the Cow, Goldilocks, Granny Bird, Grover, Grundgetta, Hoots the Owl, Karina the Ballerina, Mama Bear, Mike the Ladybug, Little Miss Muffet, Mr. Healthy Food, Old MacDonald, Omagrossa, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Little Red Riding Hood, Rosita, Rosita's Abuela, Slimey, Super Chicken, Super Grover, Swampy, Telly Monster, The Three Little Pigs, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe Other Characters :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Gabi, Miles, Mr. Noodle, and Dorothy Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, and Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman Guest Stars :Buzz Aldrin, India.Arie, Andrea Bocelli, Ken Jennings, Wyclef Jean, Shirley Jones, Alicia Keys, Richard Kind, Allison Krauss, Lang Lang, Little Theater of the Deaf (Ian Sanborn, Colleen Foy, Greg Anderson, Shanny Mow), Joe Torre Crew * Executive Producer Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Senior Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Coordinating Producer: Karen Ialacci * Producer: Melissa Dino * Co-Producer: Tim Carter * Directed by: Ted May, Ken Diego, Lisa Simon, Jim Martin, Kevin Clash, Emily Squires, Victor Di Napoli * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joey Mazzarino, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman * Elmo's World Head Writer: Judy Freudberg * Elmo's World Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Talent Producer: Danette De Sena * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Lighting Director: Dan Kelly * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson, Skyler Sullivan * Assistant Art Director: Lyndon Mosse * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter * Production Stage Manager: Meryl Jaffe * Stage Manager: Shawn Havens * Production Manager: Mitch Mayer * Production Coordinator: Heather Dixon * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Associate Producer: Rebecca Rosa Regan * Production Associate: Todd E. James * Production Assistants: Mindy Fila, Benjamin Lehmann * Music Production Assistant: Vicki Levy * Technical Directors: Daniel Stewart, Richard Wirth, Tom Guadarrama * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini Lory * Sound Editing: Bob Schott * Video Engineer: James Meek * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O' Donnell, Jerry Cancel, Kevin Burke * Editors: John R. Tierney, Selbern Narby, Chris Reinhart * Stagehands: Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro, John Sullivan * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Recording Mixers: Jim Czak, Bill Moss * Boom: Dan Guachione, Mel Becker * Tape: Ernie Albrition * Make-up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles * Post Traffic Coordinator: Pamela P. Liu * Production Secretaries: Dan Gilbert, Katie Guttman * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Director of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Post Production Clerk: Margie Incorvaia * Production Clerk: Curtis Wagner * Vice President of Education & Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Research Team: Anna E. Housley-Juster, David I. Cohen, Jane Park, Evanglean Pope, Jennifer Kotler, Ph.D. External links *Season 36 Press Kit *Season 36 Episode Guide 36 Category:Healthy Habits for Life